captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hamburger SV
ハンブルガーSV |image= Hamburger_SV.png |nationality=German |other_names=Der FCB (The FCB); Die Bayern (The Bavarians); Stern des Südens (Star of the South); Die Roten (The Reds) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa (1981)'' ep. 114 (Epilogue) }}Hamburger Sport-Verein e.V. or Hamburger SV (ハンブルガーSV, hanburugā SV), commonly known as Hamburg or HSV, is a German sport club based in Hamburg. The captain in Road to 2002 is Bausler. Uniforms Manga J Boys' Challenge *'Home:' White shirt with red V-neck collar, red pinstripes, three red stripes on the sleeves and HSV logo, red shorts with white stripes and blue socks with three white stripes. This color scheme is based on the one worn by Hamburger SV in the 1983 season. The sponsors are Adidas and BP. This version is also used in Tatakae Dream Team. *'Keeper:' Baby blue shirt with navy blue collar, sleeves and shoulders. Navy blue horizontal pinstripes, HSV logo and dark blue pants with 3 white stripes. Wakabayashi wears a white cap with the Admiral logo. Battle of World Youth *'Home:' White shirt with three big red stripes on the shoulders, white v-neck collar and HSV Logo and the inscription "Hamburg" in the back written in black over the numbers which are also black, red shorts and blue socks. The sponsors are Adidas and Sharp. This color scheme resembles the one worn by Hamburger SV in the 1992-93 season. *'Keeper:' Orange shirt with the sides of a darker shade with three diagonal stripes, which are also on the sleeves, HSV logo on chest, black round collar (with adidas written on it), black shoulders and sleeves, and black pants. Wakabayashi wears a white cap with "Uhlsport" logo. Road to 2002 *'Home:' White shirt with red sleeves with a blue line separating the red from the white, red collar and HSV logo on chest, dark red shorts and blue socks. This uniform is based on the one worn by Hamburger SV in the 2000-01 Champions League. The sponsor is Fila. *'Keeper:' Silver jersey with black collar with a silver line, black shoulders and sleeves with silver stripes and rectangles on the sleeves, black shorts and white socks. Wakabayashi wears a white cap with Fila logo. Anime Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series) *'Home:' White shirt with green sleeves and forest green collar, with "Grunwald" logo on the chest, forest green shorts and green socks. *'Keeper:' Black shirt with white and green collar, green sleeve stripes and rectangles with "Grunwald" logo on the chest, black shorts with green stripes and rectangles and green socks with black top. Wakabayashi wears a white cap with a green Adidas logo. Players Current squad Former players Personnel *Head coach Zeaman Former staff *Coaches: Madorf; Rudi Frank Schneider Trivia In the Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series), due to author issues, the team was known as Grunwald FC ', and the uniform colors and design was changed as well. See also Gallery |-|2001= Grunwald FC.jpg|'Grunwald FC ' in the anime. HamburgerTrainingField.png|'Grunwald FC (Hamburger's) training field Genzo_Tsubasa_Champions_League_(2001).jpg|Genzo vs Tsubasa Kaltz Hamburger SV (2001).jpg|Kaltz Genzo ep50 (2001) 1.jpg|Wakabayashi Genzo ep50 (2001) 2.jpg|Kaltz & Wakabayashi |-|Artwork= Wakabayashi_Hamburg.png|Genzo as regular keeper |-|Manga = Wakabayashi (road to 2002).jpg|In Road to 2002 Hamburger SV (RT) 2.jpg|Road to 2002 Hamburger SV (RT).jpg|Road to 2002 Hamburger SV (BWY) 2.jpg|Battle of World Youth Hamburger SV (BWY).jpg|Battle of World Youth Hamburger SV (JBC).jpg|J Boys' Challenge epilogue Notes de:Hamburger SV Category:Germany's clubs